


Light in the Dark

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: The night before the summoning in Altissia, Luna pays Noctis a visit at the hotel.





	

It was the day before the summoning. The day before they’d all get to see Lunafreya again. They had just checked into the hotel. Noctis had asked for his own room. The others didn’t even question it, assuming he needed some time to gather his emotions.

As Noctis entered the room, he flipped on the light switch and glanced around. He pulled his glove and jacket off, tossing them on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed.He let out a shaky breath as he ran his hands through his hair. He’d get to see her again, after all this time. He took another deep breath before leaning down and untying his shoes and tossing them into a corner. He let his body fall back on the bed, a million questions running through his mind.

*~*~*~*

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was awoken to the sound of heels walking through the door and stopping at the edge of the bed. He blinked sleepily a few times and sat up on his elbows as his eyes focused. His vision just starting to come into focus as the figure - a woman - hiked her dress and climbed into his lap.

His eyes softened as he felt the woman’s fingers run along his chin, tilting it up as her lips lightly ran across his. He let out a hitched breath as her other hand ran up his shirt. It was Lunafreya.

One of Noctis’ hands rested on her hip, and the other found its way up to her hair, undoing the string holding it together. She let out a soft moan as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. He laid back on the bed, not breaking the kiss as she laid on top of him.

He rolled so they were laying side by side briefly before he rolled on top of her, earning a moan as he pressed himself between her legs. Luna slipped her hands up his shirt along his abs, earning a soft moan from the Prince as he rocked his hips against her.

Noctis broke the kiss as Luna pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. As he leaned back in, he nipped softly at her neck, earning moans as she ran her fingers through his hair. He reached behind her and unzipped her shirt, earning a moan as he slid the straps down her arms.

He kissed her deeply as he lifted his hips and slid the dress down her body and tossed it over the edge of the bed. Her face flushed slightly as he reached up and cupped one of her breasts. He broke the kiss, turning his attention to the other side of her neck as one of her hands slipped down his chest and groped him through his pants, causing him to moan into her ear. He groped him again before undoing the button on his pants and slipping her hand in, firmly wrapping her fingers around him.

He inhaled and pressed down against her as he bit her neck and they both moaned. After a few moments, Luna removed her hand from his pants and slipped his pants down as best she could. Noct pulled back slightly and removed them the rest of the way before removing her underwear as well. Luna’s face flushed slightly as he laid back between them and she left his cock teasing her entrance.

He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself and slowly slid inside her. They both moaned loudly, breaking the kiss and locking eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, panting heavily. Eventually Noctis started a slow rhythm. He almost came when Luna moaned his name.

He turned his attention, sucking on a breast as he pumped into her and let out a soft moan against her skin as she ran her fingers through his hair. Luna’s moans were becoming louder as he started thrusting faster inside of her. Noct moaned himself a few times, especially when he felt her tightening down around her.

He heard Luna moan his name again as he felt her muscles tighten further as she came, and he moaned hers as he thrust as deep into her as he could, cumming inside her. He rode out his orgasm with a few more lazy thrusts before they locked foreheads panting heavily. Luna leaned up and kissed him deeply before Noctis pulled out and rolled off the side, lying next to her.

*~*~*~*

The next morning Noctis woke up under the sheets to the light shining through the curtains. He winced slightly and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the bed. He glanced around the room and realized he was alone. Did he dream the entire thing? As his mind started to register, he realized he was naked. Nope. Definitely couldn’t have been a dream. He climbed out of the sheets and started gathering his clothes. He made his way to the bathroom and paused for a moment as a notepad on the desk caught his attention. He walked over to it, reading it. He blinked a couple times before smiling, a light blush covering his face as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

_ I will always be your Light. _


End file.
